Machine Talk
by Yakosh
Summary: A 'story' written entirely by a recurrent neural network. Currently marked as SAO because the vast majority of the training text for this was SAO fanfiction and so it's mostly SAO. First 'chapter' is trained on my writing. Second chapter trained on SAO V1-8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 10: Chapter 14: Christmas 2p 1 SAO: The Rangers Blve and Black and Blue As I was also walking us to the side and some hits the sword and started walking again.  
The boss started random directions in the face.

(1:03pm)  
I walked in the air, not allowing a sniper rifle, she was a bandaid the enemy and the boss was about to reach the top of them and they were standing up and we went to the skill and started to see Sugu was still basically a little while as it was a rapier with carriin.  
"Let's go track out that they were called [Swords of Midnight] which was a short while later then the second floor of the forest in the same time.  
I started walking over to him and said "Nice to kill you, the sequel requires to a chance to let you some mobs and try to fight the boss with a person two of the boss room. Once we were able to stand room with a conversation of shooting that was still blocking mostly as the boss that was fairly all we have a controller of the story and the boss shattered and the leader of the bird parts of strongest players that was simple and the sword skill [Fore or Argo.

(1st person, Sinon, November 20th, 12:59pm)  
It was a concentrat of the corner of grees.  
"The things shower and thrown to me at the same time.  
"Why don't you just say something like you use a sword skill, I think that a little story which—who are we are probably in just a bit of a day from the story with your party and hopefully for their spear.  
"Well we go to bed to your name, not that question." Kazuto said.  
Then I said "I'm sure you should probably have to do that and the start of the sword skill were pointless and the bottom sword skills. The skill that she wasn't particularly fancy would be able to clear the game. I will have to fight the boss and hit the ground.  
"Yeah, I don't know what we don't have touching you and the most current to the second floor of the back of the bed to the side and start walking.  
"That was fun." I said.  
"True, let's go through the boss room. Then I saw him started saying "I was staying in a combo stone as her room to strike with the steel of the boss room and the boss started swinging back so trapped in the person in a blue barrage of the strongest players that is impossible to the situation where they wanted to get the game. The battle weights and the story is a sword skill and their sticking outside the time.  
"Well, let's go." as the back of the black hair they were all magic and a giant stomach with a whisks, going to stop paying that if you can stop the boss door, I should be able to see why and the one who can't fight them to see your name?" asked Kirito.  
"How did you think that you know" I planned to her shield and says, "Well, I was looking at the forest which too, but it was a large.  
This would also believe my shoulder and the person was while the only ones who was the same time.  
I saw a deep breath I didn't have any coat took the day of the scouting story. Afterwards, apparently the said to the side at the same time.  
"Why don't we go find the boss to the story.  
A little while we need to make them the only problem we were about 10 minutes and one of the people who diserver to the side and the skill combine with the strongest players and changed the boss and chatting and the stuff that makes me to put on for a few minutes. If this was an amount that could get a steam they would barely start swarm of blanket of very more effective than what this took us where the boss was a short bow, but it was a bad turn into the bed.  
"You will try out of here." I said.  
""You look like yverning what."  
"Hey Asuna, thanks," Ruby says.

"I don't know why you stunned, is a fairthy of the boss room!" Ruby says cheerfully.

"I can't see that so they don't have to be some story and the only thing that fast, as well as one of the info on the guidebook.  
The sword skill a… I said "I have a pulp of times for the corner and decided to strike at the boss and the boss shattered and could be able to come back to tell me what you think of this floor bosses in the case of this game to the small right side to the s-thickem was looking at her.  
"I am getting a little more stupid range of here or better than then in the beta test, so I'll come back to the front lines, then the leader of the boss rooms and I activated [Vertical Arc], which was a statue was surprisingly healing reason.  
We walked over to the side and set the sword.  
A few minutes the DDA this chapter is still a year of force." I said.  
Sinon nodded and we reached the main house we were able to reach the top of the story. A few minutes later the girl dropped getting strength, this took the monsters to attack the best Yui say question, pulling out a drops so I would still have one power than with the sword. It was almost certainly the sides, not the same time.  
"What do you think we should probably go to the side and the boss was a bunch of thing again.  
The two of us was a lot of the boss room. Then she hadn't done the other two. I didn't really have any state there. In this chapter is the same thing. There was no way to beat the boss fight, which was a lot of particular signals then the stairs—which we did as well be they would try to see that and the previous one was there in the bag of my face and we turned to the side as the boss shattered and the corner who had a review, far more than yourself, I have to probably notice my side.  
So it was probably the second in the castle to play) some stuff for the beta test, but the boss started stabbing towards the real world and the first time it was at annoyancheas, the start walked in the real world and see that I'm likely that just need to be not like there will be a secret one of the top of the top of the people on the first floor boss and got up after a few matches can be a bit later than the strongest players).  
The boss literally shattered from the corner of the room next to the boss.  
The sword Argus Sinon had just sat down on the ground and direction the story I didn't make it to get some perfect speed and the shop of turning stuff.  
I was starting to walk through.  
"What are you killing a boy and the story is a sword skill.  
"Hey Sinon?" Kirito said.  
"Okay, well do you two should be not on the world, avoiding the rest of the handle of the boss room."  
"I'm not sure if we can get the stenchal way training to sit seconds. The last part reasons.  
We walked in and I saw that the boss came out of one of the potions were outside the person in this game because she was having the same thing and the strike had a scouting drugh and a large guild made it to the sky and shot a single blow to the side, the boss made some stuff or something like the same as the boss was at a quest tomorrow at 1pm. The boss screams and started walking at the boss, but then shot it and the still extremely going to be a lot of blood, they will be adding.  
"I think so we can have to do with that and what they weren't your name, they were able to see a chance that makes me up.

(1st person, Sinon, November 29th, 10:03am)  
I looked at the boss shattered and charged forward, and the boss slammed into a roar of his sword to tell the boss, one of them was also full parties made. I just don't have the boss, we have a single though that is that the other day. The strongest chapter of the people who have the started to start writing some more than the streets at this point where it was a short which was probably the side of the story it was a short while of the bullets where I was about to make it in the sort under the boss reached zero Diabel imagers for the sides, no one was a giant transformation and the drop down into the ground and said "Okay let's go there."  
"Well, let's go than a bit of of us in a combo on the place where you got some reason," I say.  
"I missed he speaked some servenders and the stenchally work and the stick was on the stairs and the sword lated the stairs to reach the teacher could be able to see a long time to stock you on the first and the three of us.  
"Well, I guess you want to ear? Then I should need to keep it with my sword in our fights and starts to say "What about your new school, and any more power of the rest of the coupon and charged forward without trying to strike it before the forest is the same as they would finish it out and said "Come on, we can go to the side and the steps on Kirito's shoulder and he said "That level pain at the boss room, they were similar to the side and shattered into the ground and the boss started waved at the start of the skill, which was really any Diabel did anything else we didn't say it is the same and the moment I could rean a few seconds later the statue had a small chance very long to lose. And it was a large group to the skill and made it forward and the rest of the beta test, and see that he said "That was the sword skill [Interiou], which was probably the same and the small group of a statue and started walking away.  
"I find it would be here for the first person with Sugu.  
"I'm supposed to be a problem player that I don't want to fight the boss room.  
The moment the roots watched a fight where it was a short while latter when it was likely the ones who didn't know the second of the castle and on the person who cut the ground and still nearly heard and I started walking in the direction of the people who were definitely significant style in the forest in the same time.  
I still added "How did you think you can be able to get the g

ts back, and then I said "To the projectile for the first few tunnels were like a small kit to nothing." Kazuto said.

"Fine."

"I don't think the boss reaches the second boss fight and I sound for them to avoid the scatter of the pain again.

"There are the only ones who can do it with a few trighers to the 95th floor boss and had an incredibly low senseife.

For this floor boss fights all of the past swordswoman which was wearing a bit of the boss room.

"Why don't we go find the boss dungeon seems to be pretty my bow and then started to sleep between the area and make supposed to be completely wearing you to take a break hand-like the strongest players in the beta test, so there was a short bow, just before jumping and make sure the still extremely pleasant all the surroundings I don't know.

"It's not on the other hand, true, but there was a conscious castle and she said "I was able to seund and Akari says, "I was about to know what to do something to be in the first floor bosses and the boss flee in the full reason that was here to watch the boss room." said Kirito and I draw the skill and shattered and the streets because I was about to react inside, I just sat down on the stall on his sword killed a large abilities of a stone had been some sort of specifics so I had found out the fight. They wouldn't work about this boss. We should probably not logging in a blade and a swing the same and the boss's accuracy and staff back at the beta and a size of the boss room.

"We can think the LAB or that at least not be to start with a small group and we will try a boss fighting Boy. She got up his right sword and said "Then I was looking at the coat that she was able to see the same and transforming the boss. The boss starts to say, "Well it was your promise.?" she asked.

"I really want to just take a way that they were able to surpriscapation they had activated the stairs. Its had a rematch quickly so I should go to the side and the most area as well as the only thing we had a while of some stuff in the battle in the middle of the story is because Kirito raised his hand and said "Welcome, but still, it will be the first one where Akari says.

"I don't know, just there is a 'darro it will be a short which was in the corner of the boss rooms on the first and the next one was a duel request, "What was the thing where people would be fine, where don't we do that the rest of the tree so I would have been so much friends were full of close torouous, can really go to something to do, this is a fairy then the skills were sent yested to the same position we appeared at the boss.

I landed on the first floor and she used her bow and said "Well... you two don't have the same place to stay back to the boss and the sword skills her bow and it was a companable while shortly and the statues was a sword skill with a sword and jumped into the ground before she doesn't have managed to get the stairs, the sword skill [Illfang] as mapbod and the sword skills given that the blade of my provigate was a larger cool, carefully anyway.

"What are the man seeming down to wake up and said "Those night, though I was out of the beta test, sorry for the best inn direction the same way and the tanks in the direction of the people who had just was a bit of the story and became surprising for the same way down to the sides and this time we would have been already really always like that again," I say.

"Why do you see what you must be a lot of fun."

"It was a death time and stuff to do it anyway." I said.

"And that was a transfer and one of the people who had the story Yang Bonus for the beta test, I was able to actually be used as someone stunned by the same place to the side and the boss swunged on the boss room."

"What we don't have to go than?" I asked.

"Yeah, that kind of real names and was strong because of the way there were a boss drop around and the boss fight to the light as he was.

"Thanks him to be just to keep up to the side and I walked in and Nira turns to the side of the before the first pillared slightly and started to leave and then see the second of the top 3 people.

A short with time she'd been unable to fight its final boss fight to it, but it was a short while latard of the bullets fine, but it was also a gigantic statue.

"What does that I have no idea what I was thinking the same and not to switch out and says, "Well...?" I asked.

"I wonder where the best already and the stairs jump back and said "Some part of here?" Nira asks as I landed onto our with players which was a year of useful to this game.

I leapt somewhrating and the statues who was about to get the story of [Vorpal Strike] because we would be blocked and the monsters to the highest DPS of the skill' who hacked up to the ground and started walking away and then somehow seemed to be a blacker that it was about to try it if the best obstruction of a combo with a party would be completely retreat. He can stop the 16th floor with no skill' and started walking away.

Please follow, favorite, and get the prelims should be a lot. I know that was a little weak point, they could have been more damage we see this so I was able to see a bath, we are dead.

"I'll something though, it is more dangerous than the main case of the people who had decided to surprise straight of the beta.

"I see, it's not like I want to get the boss room. The stunned range and see that they were all the other people who had some of the past month.

The boss started rather surprised by me and the boss had the person was already almost completely it was a good two sword is completely as well as the boss will come alread without looking for something like this attack and the second in the corner to the prince.

"Hey Argo." Kirito said.

"Well, there's no way to have a small group started realized it had a short time to start with a sword skill not a bit of the stairs with a week of dead.

I looked around to the city and says, "I was sure there are no more immediately and the story which was a wall of which, I was just starting to stop it.

"The only ones where a boy are stronger than your wings to stun my homework. Let's go find some strongest game static and they were saying "Congratulations on creat and it blocked the dungeon and pointed the pain and said "That's a teleportion.' I opened the dark up and the boss had tried to block the blade and standing in the direction of the bottom floor bosses with a sword skill to interfereent. It was a part of the boss dungeon yet.

"This is a second tomorrow," Kirito says.

"I was thinking this world is a bit of the boss room to dodge, and that would be in the same house, in the same time.

I said a grentled slightly and I said "That is somewhat it have a bit of money and see my senses, I was holding in a black where the boss was a bit, and then she said slightly in the head, and the start of the blade. I don't know how to do it?" I pointed out.

"Why don't we give you the thicton of some quest and there was a sign few turns the stairs without realizing that to the single story was a good time straight into one of the end of the bullet shattering and looked at me and said "That's an and you care around the still fairly lights happening, but for's far to the situal grin, the two of us was a lot of the story of the sword skill [Etheim Heathcliff ] ((PMD and the start vibaral kills that is the only problem we were so much from a second, so the sword slammed into a rematch with a room to get a special effect of the boss.

The boss swung it on it and sending me and through the grinding surroundings in the same feeling strength so because he was some table.

(1st person, Sinon, January 21st, 1:03pm)

The boss swung its attention and said "We got some surprise, I guess I guess it was a full stading and realizes that it was a rapier with us and to the side of the beta test, so for the person who could be healing seems to have a name and the stairs were the fact that I was standing in the forest for a few minutes to get there, and strongest players in the direction of the boss's neck and lay the same things to stay up and a spell glass would be some of the next chapter, and the still leaves a lot of friends and he still hadn't used a small group of a sword skill as the boss looks at the boss, the blade started scaled off Blake which looks like a power of the story in terms of the company body before the PMD so I may be killed off the base which was a dagger in this case of this floor.

Also or not expecting the boss room.

"That would be 1000 to lose the second floor, after a fraction of a second looking I don't mind and the boss stood up and this [Guadrage Emmeme], which was a lot of the boss room is actually burning the 50th floor boss as well as the boss door, who was still gain that we'll probably be just read the spawn floor of the house and take quietly enough to get the story or something like that it was still 4 of us to die and the start walk over to the boss from a bird to the simple on my other side and we were able to see a bow and the leader of the boss room.

The girl was a straight light like the last one—so they had a better story with a sword which will all to the shield and started to be some sort of bassish, and this time it was almost certainly dodge and that the boss just looked like a sword skill a lot of use 'in's info or something?"

"I'm gonna go to the boss and you don't have time to be a dungeon to think of any damage and to the side and the bullet was still a lie and slightly and tapped the dojo reaches zero that she was ready to stay berserk and then not as starting to see that but earned in the forest in a black change and the shorter two picks of pain.

"I think I can see that a bit like that, they got 6 oftline of the place where they were standing into the dungeon." I said.

"A few times you can ask Asuna-sama.

Also the second boss was convenidus.

"We're too part of the thing to attack it or something, but I don't think the base of the boss started attacking


	2. April Fools

**Hello again! Surprising exactly nobody, what I posted was an April Fools prank (sorry, I am considering actually rewriting at least the first couple chapters though). The 'first chapter of the reboot' is the output of a character-by-character recurrent neural network trained on my writing (a little under 2 mb of plaintext). The basic is idea is that the net scans over the text and is taught to predict the next character. Then it is given a seed and told to "predict" what comes next. Whatever it predicts is what you see. While grammar is a bit outside the grasp of a net like this, at least with the amount of data and training resources I had, as you can clearly see, it handles spelling just fine (7 non-words in the first 2000 of that chapter, so roughly 99.5% accuracy).**

**I'll keep "Rangers Rebooted" up for now (under the new name "Machine Talk") and sometime in the near future, I plan to upload fanfiction written entirely by the network—in other words, I'll feed it the original SAO novels and see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, here it is! Fan fiction, as written by a machine which has read SAO volumes one through eight 10 times. This was trained in a limited time frame, so there'll be another chapter later at some point with a better net. You know what 'better' means just as well as I do.**

* * *

to start to step her body. They were tense and continued to stab the dangeled sword skill that was really bigger to this world was a sharp red light surrounded by the streets of the AmuSphere was still for the same time. The sword in my hand before speaking.

"If you want to say that I had a lot of time that he would be consoled with that person who was still not possible to explain the monsters and reached his body and said,

"It's not that someone who was completely to her shoulder. As the surroundings flowed behind his left hand and stood up to continue to start at the time. In the first time I had to forget about this place. I wasn't the really through the specific times and said this belonged, and the students of the boss room in the rustling as his face with the streets of the room, this was the system window and force the sister which should be able to get a new body and made the sword and instinctively started to head for a single power. The shadow that was strucking into the shoulder and the shadow where the sound of his HP bar with his hands and said,

"I won't be the same time to say, that the reason was the species or a Nepent with Sinon and that he was still on the snow. There was no need the same race? That was a combo attack to the world to the revenge of the boss, and the small memory was in the world where the presence in the screen. Ahead was only the streets of the world tree or to be a slight bullet that was still reading the last time to meet his sword in the real world was a straight line, and the man who had been leaving behind him. The third situation probably continued to start reached the memory of the black short spear motished to the end had been desperately and shook his head on his face. I continued to do anything... If you want to say that the one who was similar to the same time, continued to stop her head back, and then stood up now.

"...I see. Thank you for your level between the sale or a trace of the strongest point that was still her own strength in the Army had finally opened Shino's face and said:

"It's not a single direction."

Kirito slowly stood up and swung his hands and started to stop his back and had looked awkway and stood up as she stared at the final body and silently drew her shoulders as he said that he wanted to dare…"

Yui nodded her head with both hands and yelled a bit.

"Ah..."

The Salamander was released by the scope in group of the world that was looking at the same time, then she returned to the chair and started at the thing that was taking a deep breath, and the streets of the virtual world was a single position before she would have been a monsterful day in the room.

The monster was a huge reaction of the connection when there was no way together in the real world. I had wanted to say it. That was the same bed continued to continue to say.

"—I want to go to the dead level of the companion and resultsion had been able to fight about the other party was a support world was like a white dragon.

The bar side voices on the stone plaza and shook her teeth and started to attend to the right side of the streets of the VR world was a thing in shock was a gun — the sub-leader of his glass wings in the door. The streets of several months ago, with a stiff smile and stood up slightly.

"I'm really sure I was such a single player who can be considered a single person to fight against the stone with a slightly silence to the real world. I could see the start of the world tree as he disappeared. The spectators were all the same thing, the countless time was about to say, the second store within the skill. I felt that the few of them things. I would have to see the strongest people with a step back on the shoulder of the sky, which was still looking back at some little over her neck and stuffed in the real world. I was also grabbing the stairs of the same of the corner of the light subconsciously and then screamed in a family and continued to stand up and the three groups or something but the reast was a small sight and started to grab to the right and the door and started to converted in the shop.

The strength of the status Lise to her that looked up at the same time, and she looked on the streets of the concentration of the boss room with a large screen that was still to simplish by the design. The members of the two of them were a. I quickly reached a deep breath, and then looked around that to the stairs and started. I took out the strap window and said:

"It's alright. She then all the leader of the contrary new country of the same guild, again, the sharp girls were flowing against the special effect of them an armed attack and the seat of the shop who was similar to the same thoughts to try a structure of the players touched the stairs were all the fishing gradually for a while, and she was about to say that the special ears who stared at the same time, and she was a safe not not in the real world. I am disappearing anything and shouted at the same tinger that was starting to say that the start of silence and reached it it into the system, and the skills that was scared of. The stairship spell were the truth in the face. She had a monster straight through the shop, almost the streets of the streets that were close to the bridge of the stairs, the strongest people who were going to press the sound of a sigh on the street, and the storage warriors should be able to say,

"What is that one-one-handed round and then smiled as she said the side of the man who was a chance of the start of the capital surrounding all out of the streets of the black second to the words to the silver hood was a bit of the sword. It was a serious expression once against the side of the stairs were actually disappeared. The interior of the monsters were as a member of the shop. Although I stopped a few people entered the sky and said with a blue hair. The shop eyes moved towards the surface of the wall of the storage for a moment. As I promised that the sunset was a game that was standing to the strong one of her arms.

"Oh...?"

Asuna squeezed the inside of the shape of the metal roof in Kirito's hand as she said that.

"It was a straight line of the man in the game's brain, and the place where I put her lips.

"Yes... I, I won't be able to say anything at the way to a strong way to be able to say to this world... A single room was a thing in then she had a touch of the game and continued from the air.

"—What do you intimidate the real life is a sharp expression and continued to continue to expose and looked at the same time that were still flights still a trace of a corner of the fire and the round crystal in the real world and the seasoning sound of sparks on the screen, and the shadow of the players that were twice that were slightly to the silver haired gambles. The strange entrance that the form of the panel of my safety that was similar to the front lines of the streets of the reason it was able to see the finals of the house is the same and the sword with a legendary magic and the head.

"...I see— that's the time to see the world of the shop who was about to run away from the same time.

The sharp object was said to be a bit of transparent attacks as they were to swing in its manner in the real world and continued to stare the golden hair and was completely dark off from her hand.

"Well, if it..."

I could only go to what they were all of the shop that was still alive, but the stab immediately as I saw pressure to a stop to the storage. The mass that was still also not so much like this. I should return to the real world was. It's not attacking to the real world and those things my soul to the same time. The stairs had started to defeat the same light. The skin «Bullet of Bullets» Asuna and the strength of the streets of the tree best to the right and immediately pressed it and stood. The strongest magic started to say.

"Ah... I'll definitely be ready to stay interesting the system and started to stand up at the same time, the man made a sound and started to force her things. The stairs were the same time he went to the screen with the special eyes and continued to take a completely drifter with nothing I was about to say to the balance. The shop in the skeleton back to her that was the strange, and the step back that was the same time. She moved her hand as she sat down at the same time, and then she could see a little bit. I noticed a distance and the smiling speed, sharp and reached the handle on the street later, the boy who were all the one who could be said to be a step completely disappeared. It was the special experience that was to see this type of the same as the spots in the case. I believe that there was no need to be a step back and shook her head in a sigh.

"Sorry, one could be helped to the streets as thoughing somewhat allowed their shoulders. The spear was really the center of the street of the tower for the stouds are probably because of the players could be seen as the silver and defeated the path and the shining chest before she would have too. If I knews why die in the first place. I had defeated the first time she saw the next floor. We wanted to move the same time. I was similar the trees.

This time was still also for a while, then then squeezed out with a soft roars, and took my shoulders. The sparkling of the satellite and the reason why the «Starting City» for a whole storm. I was still about to immediately form and said that she would defeat Ridge Arispress.

"If you want to say this...?"  
I slowly started to reach the streets occurred around the start of «ALfheim Online».

I didn't have any month ago, she was the real world and the reason why the panel crystal passed in a beautiful system state, the «Death Gun» is to seal to the real world? This world, there was a situation that had been stronger than the leader of the bottom of clouds, she was not completely directed people who would be some sort of real life, the very player who had already used the new corner of the same kind of «Starting City» that was these two years ago, and that was an acceleration that can be said to blink.

This was most likely before the screech went back to Asuna.

"...The two of them as the system took a stew on the streets and.

I realized that the second floor had no matter what would be something that I should not be able to say that we would have to see them to the next floor. I was a very strong strange sensations of the system. I stamped up behind her. We can only do that kind of surrounding and was unable to hesitate the same shock was a game-san-san, and that would be needed to continue to step away. She held her breathing that was a warm for completely about. This time it was about to move. I would have the teleport time?"

Asuna stepped back about any contact with three childs. The sound of the two stones of the surroundings, the two were destroy of the traces of the screen when they except the sword in SAO, she was not some sort of that person. It was a hard that was the same time, the boy didn't matter when he was scared in front of me, and then spoke.

"Don't worry, I want to say that I was about to be a way to the right, and the step back in the real world. The screen she was a straightly part of the shop.

I thought that there was a dangerous signal of the world that made, and the masterpid didn't seem like this? I wondered with a single control needle. But her strength, the strongest speed of the trees and scattered, and this was the contents of the way the current strength and stared at the same time.

"I loop like the sound of a situation that had the ability to go at that time... I've took the real world and started standing them to start all the players and the surface of the boots of the school and stood personality from the door. The start of «Starting City» is a single instant, but the first train that was able to set along a single expression and started to stop the ground and simply stated her chest and stood up and looking like they were all the sounds of a center of the monsters that was still the sound of speed and the party was a game, and the side of the stairs' shop while moving from her. The shop was a single continued to stave and still had a step forward before seeing the side of the start of the sound of the girl who was still desperately to strike down. The strongest boss then said for a while, and then shifted my head and said,

"It was a strange strange expressions of the boss room with her hands and shouted all the scene and opened a small voice.

"The one who stayed fighting a lights of the room, and then moved her right hand behind the bed. She didn't have to take it in this mantle gentle control of the path and the spots that was waiting for the game of players and continued to say anything and shouted at the same time. The three pitchering she had to think about it. In front of them, the sword skill was an actual red light of this world was a slight speed with my hands to move her body across the seed to the real world, and then seemed to be constantly too surprised. The start was in the real world, the strongest sword surrounded by the start of the traces of my mind was enough to maintain this world was a single speed. The shock moved wide open as it was standing to the situation no matter what she was an instant. The other way the strongest snow. I was scared of the forest to the sound of a single moment later. This time is really strong. I'll go and the person who was a warm she had a soft voice.

"What are you thinking about it."

"What are you saying that you're an attack. The person who was abconsaping to a chance to explain them to be «Death Gun».

That was the same time was far away from the same time, and the shop was a sharp pain from my body.

"Hey, what are you sauch up in this world. If you can be too back to defeat the starting point of the strength of the room, the side of the surroundings with the group of the shop who was something as well, and the sunlight should be a single player. The step back behind his wings.

"...I can't describe the attack was a combat that the first thing like the standard was the class strongest speed short spear, and then she would have been blown on in the real world and the coffee. The stone police was absolutely no matter how much the time to do in the right, and the strong warning and staggered at that time.

Thus, she thought that he should have noticed the large scale room. At the same time the screen shadows of control of the top of the panel of 100 to 16, but the skill was still a few days ago, all the second floor was a biving a sense of contrasting «Godfree hours» that I had the sound of real life. I thought that the trigger was thought of some players and the red light problems that were gathered from the stadium, and there looked like he was a single room with the store, I was a little distance to defend any other players, and the black range of the floor and started to stop her waist. The sunset was a small sigh and stopped at the same time and stretched out her chest and said:

"I'm going to work to the next place. As the system was a part of my strength in the right and considered places as if she had been still disappeared. They were about to her so someone who was a little that was in a strange sound effect wrapped through the stairs, and the sound of the dark color of the start of the stone was a straight line of body— the small body could be seen at the same ten meters away from the end of the corner of the shop was a hole of a sign or so, the space was like that. In the end of my house was a strange face that was still a single player player was also being the same a game. I could see the trees of your final body for your strength to do that. I don't have to see this was the simple today. I was about to stare at their side of the side of the scope.

This girl who was extremely strongly reply.

"I want been in «The Seed». The «Sword Art Online» in the real world was «Death Gun»'s experience they would definitely be at the same to the same thing and made a black short of his body back to her lips and said,

"I won't feel that the transluce?"

She also was a stone death game star solo player that was a chance to stop her head for a while, and the black side was moving at this moment. If they were about to get back to the real world. I was a single flame that was smaller than a single place to that place is the second the purpose of the start of the shining caliber s. This wouldn't make a safe burning questions and started to appear in the rules. The simplest sword skill was sold my breath, and the slightly expression were probably a matter of silver mantle guy started to strength the sound, she was about to say that, the strange manner that was only the three in the real world, to the time was a completely means the strength on the floor. Then, the small story was shocked as she saw the shop with surprised that the stairs were shaped by the boss. I really could see the last time before the tank with her heart and shouted at the same time and a storage for this way to be. I still couldn't believe that the first time I could say that the only ones for the final friends of the specific 'ele air. That was the same person was about to reach the stalk was waiting on trembling, and then shook her head and said that, and then shook her head and looked like a sudden and stopped at the same time. The black short spear was standing as she started to stab that time. A single store of the children behise the slightly colors on the shoulder, causing Lyfa and her shoulders and said to his shoulder.

"...I only stay through the regular to say something students disappeared. It felt like he was a single player, and the stairs of the thick floor.

"...I am an ordinary area in the real world and the real world in just a single standaster from the bed, a blade was seemed to be broken to the side of the street that was still moving at the same time. Asuna was somewhat hearing the moment suddenly widened his own high class and tried to hurt by response. Through the stairs and the contents of the plan to the same time and type continued to say that the trigger. The sword skill was a few conversations and changed into her hands and said:

"It's a little more than through the shadow, the start of the three wheels even the time were all the chance of the ground and slightly and stopped at Asuna, who was swung into the sheer in the shadows on the short of the stairs and the start of the system warrior who was still not for a while, she didn't have any energetic that Kirito was still transferred to ALO doesn't have a few minutes ago. I want to say that I, that was the strongest skill which was the most effect.

The scope's suddenly immediately tried. I felt the same thing that was a friend that was unable to reach the headquarters of the shop's skills where I was able to see the trigger and that type is a few of the enemy would have been able to complete the sniper rifle who had a simple pattern, and the man who was stabbed in the real world. I was about to start to stay in the middle of the sound of her heart, and then the anxiety even was the real world on the bed. The boy who used the sword was a game, the second place would be pro-range of the players to the other side of the screen wheels were all that the skill was a surprised voice.

"...What is it?"

"You were for me. They were true resentment and should be a small contained expression and shouted as he was holding the inner person. The shrine was a sense of ALO was a small card. The strength of the stairs were a little bit of this gun. At that time, the strongest sense of stairs that were starting to the back or the same time of the sword in ALO closed how the sword skill was as the store move to her to a huge side or that to be really not a single thing. It was an instant. The same hair was being somewhat all of the end of the


End file.
